


The Killers

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Betrayal, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hook-Up, Horror, Knives, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masks, Minho and Sana are a couple, Murder, Party, Slasher, Smut, Unrequited Love, chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Jeongin just wanted to go to the cool art kid party in the mountains and finally talk to his crush. He didn’t expect... this.The admission was free, but the party was to die for.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	The Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I have absolutely nothing to say except hello and I’m sorry haha. Please read the tags, lots of people die and it’s a mess. 🥸
> 
> Oh the title refers to the band the killers hahahaa

* * *

“ _Stop playing with that, this is a crime scene.”_

* * *

Jeongin knew he wasn’t supposed to go, but he couldn’t help himself. His brother had been raving about this weird party for over a month now, and Jeongin was _not_ going to miss out. Especially if Changbin was there. And based on the laughter from his brother's room, he _knew_ he absolutely had to go. 

“You’re really making us go?” Felix huffed as Jeongin dug through his closet, pulling out distressed torn pants and old T-shirts, “isn’t this a small party for that photo class?”

“It’s for everyone from that class. Which is like forty or so people.”

“So, small?”

“Well... that’s not that small but,” Jeongin pouted as he watched Felix’s expression, “okay so maybe I just want to go because Changbin is going.”

“Ah, there it is.” Felix flopped back on Jeongin’s bed with a huff, “why don’t you just ask your brother to set you up for a dick appointment or something?” 

Jeongin’s face ran hot, “Felix... I like him, more than... you know I’ve been in love with that guy since I met him. It’s not about sex.”

“You’re adorable,” Felix pulled himself up, taking a dark band T shirt into his grasp, “do you even like The Killers?”

“Yeah, they’re cool. Changbin loves them.” Jeongin smiled confidently. 

“You don’t think your obsession is borderline creepy?”

“I’m not obsessed...” Jeongin threw a pair of pants at Felix’s face, “he’s interesting. So I want to check out what he likes, I just so happened to end up liking them too.”

Felix snickered, folding the T-shirt over his lap. 

“Do you keep that stupid blond mullet because you want to, or is it because you like Hyunjin’s hair so bad?”

Felix threw the shirt back hard, eliciting a soft laugh from Jeongin’s throat, “see? It’s the same then!”

“I wish Hyunjin didn’t have an exam the next day. I would have loved to bring him too...”

“You’ll have me!” Jeongin scrunched his nose before sliding onto the bed beside Felix, laying down on top of the array of clothes he’d thrown around, “besides I’d rather have you next to me just in case things go sour with Changbin...”

Felix gasped, laying back beside him, “are you going to actually talk to him?”

Jeongin nodded, biting at his bottom lip. 

“What’s stopping you from going to your brother's room and boning him right now?”

Jeongin shot Felix a look that time, “I’ll talk to him tonight. It’ll be... romantic. Apparently some of the class decorated the place beforehand so it’ll be really pretty.”

“An abandoned school... how fitting for a photography class. What a weird ass thing to do by the way, a party for photo nerds...”

Jeongin shrugged, “Minho and his friends have always been artsy. They thought having it at that school was amazing.”

“They really didn’t get permission, huh?”

“They did! It’s in the mountains in the middle of winter, so they need heat!” Jeongin laughed, “they had to get permission from the landowner.”

“What went through their heads?”

“Minho told our mom that whoever set the location up assured everyone in the invitation that the heat would be on. Whoever found it wanted to be aesthetic I guess. Plus it seems safe enough.”

“So we should stay home and play League instead, right?”

Jeongin laughed, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“It just sounds... so.”

“Photography nerd?”

“Yeah. Like an abandoned school in the mountains. That’s so messed up, who’s idea was it even?”

“Minho said he had no idea. Nobody will tell them who picked the location exactly. They’ll probably announce it at the party or something.”

Felix settled back comfortably, “well, I’m sure it’ll be great. While you and Changbin are falling in love I’ll just enjoy the scenery.”

“It’ll be fun!” Jeongin laughed, staring up at the ceiling in thought, “I’m so excited...”

Jeongin _was_ excited. Truly. He felt so energized the moment he left his bedroom to escort Felix home, catching a glimpse of Changbin and Minho studying in Minho’s room, door wide open. 

He’d finally get to see him outside of Minho's room. 

When Changbin and Minho graduated it was like a horrible surge or regret rang through Jeongin. If only he’d talked to the older boy, even for just a little while when they’d attended the same high school. Part of Jeongin wished he’d enrolled in the same art school as Minho and Changbin had, but he’d rather go to a regular campus. Which meant he’d have to move away, which sucked. 

Jeongin wished he could stay home like Minho had been, he didn’t _want_ to go. He was running out of time to try something with Changbin... he had to act. The party was his only hope. 

* * *

“Mom I’ll be fine.” Minho had sighed for the hundredth time as they settled at the dinner table. 

“I just want to make sure you’re safe. The mountains? Minho it _is_ the dead of winter. What if you get stranded?”

Their mother was a nurse. She was extremely protective of the two of them. She kind of had to be. She was a single mother raising two boys—Jeongin knew she was doing her best. 

“I’ll be with a bunch of other people. I’m going up with Changbin, and Sana anyways. We'll be fine.” Minho huffed back as he stirred the food at his plate.

“I don’t like that you guys won’t have reception...”

“Mom, seriously. I’ll be fine.” Minho repeated, giving his mother the most sympathetic look he could, “it’ll be okay.”

Jeongin looked at their mother, brushing blue strands of hair behind his ear as he offered a defeated sigh, “just be careful.”

Minho smiled in response, “it’ll be okay, seriously.”

Their mother gave in, the rest of the meal quiet. Jeongin wanted to mention he was thinking about going, but Minho had told him before that it was _exclusive_ , but Jeongin couldn’t resist. He _had_ to go. He _had_ to see Changbin. It was his last chance!

“Sana is going, huh?” Jeongin smirked as he settled at his brother's bed, mixing up Minho's old Rubix cube. After dinner they usually retreated back to Minho’s room for some video games. Tonight hadn’t been any different. 

Minho laughed, resting back against his headboard, “yeah... why wouldn’t she?”

“Are you two going to share a sleeping bag?”

Minho threw a pillow at him, smiling wide, “probably. We have been dating for over a year.”

“Is Changbin going with anyone?”

“Me.”

“You know what I mean...” Jeongin blushed, finishing the Rubix cube with a big grin of his own, “is he seeing anyone?”

“Why wouldn’t you let me set you two up?” Minho sighed, pulling himself upright to snatch the Rubix cube with a pout, “and how do you solve these?”

“I’m a god,” Jeongin snickered, “and... it would be embarrassing. I’ll talk to him eventually.”

Minho looked at him a moment before laying the Rubix cube onto his desk, “you should find someone your age. Us old people are too tired for a gen Z baby like you.”

Jeongin scrunched his nose, “you’re only three years older. And he’s only two years older. You two aren’t that much different from me.” Jeongin persisted, “I really like him.”

“I know you do, loser.” Minho ruffled Jeongin’s messy blue hair, laughing happily. 

“Have fun tomorrow.” Jeongin said then, fixing his hair after shoving Minho back, “don’t get yourself killed up there. It’s gonna be really fucking cold.”

Minho sat himself upright with a huff, “I’m ready. It’ll be nice. I’ll take lots of pictures so you can see how boring the place was.”

_Jeongin wouldn’t need pictures._

“Yeah, yeah!”

* * *

“It’s so fucking cold dude.” Felix complained as they drove up the mountain, “they’re totally gonna kick us out when we get there.”

“They won’t even see us.”

“They’ll recognize us, right?”

“The class is split into like... different times in the day. Half of these people don’t even know each other.”

“Forty feels small...”

“Classes are small.”

“I guess. This is going to be so awkward, Jeongin.”

“We’ll be fine. It’s a party so they’ll probably be wasted. They probably already are wasted,” Jeongin laughed. 

“It’ll be fun, right?” Felix sighed, as the view of the building finally came into view, “god this place is scary looking.”

“It was some school for girls. It’s probably haunted.” 

Felix shot Jeongin a look, “haunted?”

Jeongin laughed, patting Felix’s arm as he examined the cars in front of the building, “I’m kidding... wow there are so many cars.”

“How many of these people invited people who weren’t a part of that class?”

Jeongin snickered, “looks like we’re good to enter. This is way more than forty people...”

“How are you gonna get to Changbin?” Felix asked as he pulled in between two cars, turning the car off and blowing into this hands, “it’s also fucking freezing.”

“I told you, Minho said there would be heat. We should get inside.”

“What if someone stops us at the door?”

“Do you think they stopped everyone else?”

Felix sighed as he opened his door to get out, Jeongin quickly following after him. 

“Oh.” Felix stopped, reaching into his bag to pull out two small walkie talkies, shoving them into his pocket. 

“What are you doing...?”

“Just in case we get lost and need to scream at each other. There’s no reception?”

“You’re so weird...” Jeongin sighed as he finally got out of the car. 

Nobody stopped them. Nobody was even at the front. There was a path of fairy lights along the lit hallway as they entered, Jeongin and Felix hastily following until they saw a group of people laughing by the stairs. They had drinks in hand and didn’t seem to pay Felix or Jeongin any mind as they reached the stairs. 

Perfect. 

“This is actually kinda cute so far,” Felix laughed as he ascended the stairs besides Jeongin, “the fairy lights...”

“It is cute. Aesthetic art kid stuff I guess.”

“I wonder where your brother is.”

“Hopefully far away. I don’t want him kicking us out.”

“Would he?” Felix asked as they followed the path to a room at the end of the hall, “he’s pretty laid back.”

“Maybe. He’d probably tell our mom though.”

“Oh shit, your mom would be pissed. She’d end up telling my mom too...”

“Yeah... thank god Hyunjin said he’d cover for us if they asked where we were.” Jeongin sighed as the music started to fill his ears, “you hear that?”

“Yeah the music definitely suits photo kids. Very indie... not my thing.” Felix sighed, hands in his pockets as he stared ahead. 

The room was huge. It must’ve been an old lecture hall or something. Jeongin couldn’t believe how big it was. Or how many people were there. Definitely more than forty people attended. 

“Oh shit...” Jeongin laughed as he looked around, Felix behind him, “Changbin is over there.”

“So is your brother.” Felix laughed, Jeongin halting and causing Felix to bump into him. 

“Shit.” Jeongin groaned, glancing around the room in agony, “I don’t want Minho to know I’m here...”

Felix glanced around before dragging Jeongin by the wrist to the long table of desserts and snacks, “well let’s just wait for a bit. Changbin and Minho are like best friends but I’m sure they’ll separate.”

Jeongin huffed at that, taking a cup and pouring what he assumed was alcohol, glancing back through the crowd to see Changbin, smiling wide, drink in hand. 

“He’s so cute...”

“You’re cute.” Felix snorted, taking a cup of his own, “give it a bit...” 

Jeongin noticed Felix trail off before following his eyes to the board above the table. 

_Oh._

“Do you know her?” Felix asked curiously, “ _Jihyo?”_

“No. It says she died last year.” Jeongin scanned the photographs, “I’ve never heard Minho mention her. She was really pretty.”

The wall was decorated in a collage of photographs. Minho and Sana were there in one photo, Changbin and two guys that Jeongin didn’t recognize in another. A bunch of people Jeongin didn’t know. It must have been the graduating class. 

“That’s Jihyo.” A voice from behind announced, startling Felix and Jeongin as they turned, a shorter man staring at the photos with a cup in hand, “she was my girlfriend.”

Jeongin bit his lip, discomfort bubbling. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry for your loss—.” Felix started as the man waved them off. 

“It was a long time ago. I don’t see you guys in that collage by the way.”

_Shit._

“I won’t tell anyone, I don’t really care much. The more the better. This party was probably gonna suck if a bunch of randoms didn’t show up.” He laughed, “ah, I’m Chan by the way.” The stranger pointed to a photo at the top left, Jihyo and another girl beside him throwing up victory signs. 

“Oh thank god...” Jeongin laughed in response, “I actually... kinda trying to stay low so someone doesn’t see me.”

“Oh, who?”

“My brother.” Jeongin admitted, instant regret hitting him, “it’s uh, I’m just here for a good time.”

Chan shook his head, taking a sip of his drink as he stared at the photo collage, “me too. It’s nice to just relax. I hope you guys have a good time.” 

“You too!” Jeongin smiled as Felix stayed quiet, looking at the pictures hard. 

As Chan left, Jeongin took a deep breath and a long sip of his sour punch, “what?” He asked after a moment of Felix’s silence. 

“He knows Minho.” Felix sighed, pointing up to a photo of Chan and Minho. 

“They’re probably in the same class.”

“He probably knows you're his brother.” 

“Fuck. I hope he doesn’t say anything...” Jeongin sighed as he scanned the crowd, capturing his brother and Sana off to the side. A little more intimate than he wanted to see. 

“Gross.” Felix must’ve caught them too. 

Jeongin studied his sibling in disgust before Minho whispered something into Sana’s ear, the orange haired woman laughing and dragging Minho towards the exit. 

Oh?! 

“Gross times two. They’re totally about to fuck.” Felix said with a sour face. 

“Oh my god that means Changbin is free!” Jeongin exclaimed a little too excitedly, mouth gaped in expectation, “holy shit?!”

“Jesus, calm down. Let’s go find your man.” Felix snickered as Jeongin immediately started pushing through the crowd of people standing and dancing. 

_Changbin._

He really wanted to see him. And now that Minho had left, he had the perfect opportunity. 

_Ah._

“Go talk to him.” Felix sighed as Jeongin stopped abruptly again. 

Changbin was leaning against the wall now, talking to a group of people that Jeongin could recognize from the photos. The woman was from the photo of Chan and Jihyo, and the two men were from that photo of Changbin. 

“He’s busy...” Jeongin whispered, shrinking into himself as his confidence bled out on the floor. 

“Jesus.” Felix dragged Jeongin by the wrist, approaching the group with more confidence than Jeongin ever imagined before they stopped directly in front of them, all four giving them an interested look before Changbin gave Jeongin a big grin. 

“Oh, hey you.”

_Oh god._

“Hi.” Jeongin whispered softly as the woman gave him a sweet smile in return. 

“Since when do you attend my college?” Changbin laughed, attention direct onto Jeongin, “Minho doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

Jeongin swallowed, “no. I didn’t want to tell him.”

“He didn’t come for Minho.” Felix chimed, “he came to see you.”

Jeongin wanted to kill Felix. 

“Oh, me?” Changbin looked... happy about that. 

Jeongin looked between the group in embarrassment. 

“That’s cool, actually. Hey have you met my friends?” Changbin was so warm. He was always warm, “Mina, Jisung, and Seungmin. Meet Jeongin. He’s Minho’s little brother.” 

Jeongin wanted to melt, but the four people before him seemed so... so kind. 

“Oh? I didn’t know Minho had a brother.” Seungmin spoke, brushing hair behind his ear as he offered Felix and Jeongin a big grin. 

“He graduated this year.” Changbin chimed, “Felix too! No Hyunjin tonight?” Changbin asked, crossing his arms at his chest. 

“Not this time.” Felix shoved Jeongin forwards. 

“You don’t have to be scared, Seungmin and I aren’t supposed to be here either.” Jisung chimed, “we just came for the festivities.”

Jeongin felt slightly more comfortable with that. 

“Yeah, they’re your age actually. Don’t be so worried. I won’t tell Minho.” Changbin watched Jeongin closely. Almost intently. 

“Oh cool, do you play league?!” Jisung gasped as he reached out to touch Felix’s keychain that hung at his waist. 

Jeongin kept his eyes on Changbin as Felix started to go off about league with Jisung and Seungmin, and Changbin was looking right back at him. 

It was awkward. The tension. Was there tension? Jeongin’s head was starting to get fuzzy in thought. 

“Hey... do you want to talk somewhere else?” Changbin asked as Jeongin blinked in surprise. 

Oh?!

“Yeah, go ahead!” Seungmin beamed, giving Jeongin another soft smile. 

“Oh?” Jeongin glanced to Felix, who gave Jeongin an eyebrow wiggle that made him want to punch him. 

Changbin took Jeongin’s hand, Jeongin’s face hotter than he’d ever felt before. Changbin was holding his hand. Oh god. 

Jeongin didn’t even register anything else after that. He let Changbin lead him through the crowd and out the door into the hall, eyes wide as the older man walked down the hall sways before peeking through the small window of a classroom before pulling Jeongin inside after him. 

This was really happening. 

Changbin closed the door behind before taking a seat on top of a desk, leaning back with a huff and a laugh that made Jeongin’s face hot. 

“So... what made you come?” 

“You...” Jeongin admitted as he looked around the abandoned classroom, exhaling through his nose as he watched the snow fall outside. 

“Really?”

“Yeah... I...”

“How long have you liked me, Jeongin?” Changbin asked softly, tilting his head, “don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at me when I’m at your house.”

“It’s... you know?”

“You’re so cute.” Changbin whispered, “you know... I’ve kinda been crushing on you too.”

Jeongin’s heart was racing wildly in his chest. 

“I just, you know it was hard to really do or say anything to you with Minho around.”

“Minho...”

“I really won’t tell him you’re here. Not like he can do anything. You’re an adult, anyways.”

Jeongin took a deep breath as Changbin lifted an arm, waving Jeongin closer. And god, Jeongin could deny. He moved slowly, Changbin’s fingers reaching for one of Jeongin’s belt loops. 

“Do you wanna fuck?”

Jeongin didn’t come here for sex. Sex wasn’t why he was so enamored with Changbin. But if sex is what the older man wanted... Jeongin couldn’t pass it up. 

With a sharp breath and nod, Changbin was tugging Jeongin down, his free hand carding into Jeongin’s blue hair as their lips met. 

It was heaven. It was like in those movies where there were sparks. There were sparks. So many sparks. 

Jeongin melted, leaning against Changbin at the desk as they kissed, Changbin’s hands moving around his hips and waist as Jeongin steadied his own hands at the desk. 

This was real. 

This was actually happening.

Jeongin’s heart fluttered as Changbin laughed into their kisses, wrapping a leg around him. 

This wasn’t... it was so surreal. Jeongin could feel his head spin with every kiss and every touch. 

Fuck. Jeongin moaned as Changbin’s hand ran up Jeongin’s shirt after they’d tossed his hoodie to the ground. 

“The Killer’s? Good taste.” Changbin murmured against Jeongin’s lips as he rolled his hips experimentally. 

God. 

Jeongin was losing his mind. He could barely register as Changbin took a packet of lube from his pocket. 

“You carry packets?”

Changbin stopped to laugh, sliding his shirt underneath of him on the ground that they’d managed to reach, wiggling his pants off as he stared at Jeongin with lusting eyes, “yeah. Just in case. I have a condom too...”

Jeongin took a deep breath, “I really like you....”

“I like you too...”

If anyone told Jeongin that he’d be inside of Changbin in an abandoned school in the middle of the mountains tonight, he’d have laughed. He’d have laughed so hard that he probably would have cried. 

But he _was_ inside of Changbin. 

Jeongin was watching Changbin moan under him, his head thrown back and mouth gaped wide. It was so unreal. Changbin looked so pretty with his hair shielding his face, and Jeongin couldn’t help but stare as he thrust into the older man, one hand secured at the side of Changbin’s head while the other carded into the man’s dark hair. 

God. Unreal. The whole scene felt unreal. 

Changbin. The man Jeongin was practically in love with, was _moaning_ Jeongin’s name. He was digging his nails into Jeongin’s shoulder and back as Jeongin fucked him. 

His crush. The man he longed for. He was under him. Moaning. Laughing. 

Cumming. 

Jeongin’s face was hot as he deepened his movements, eventually filling the condom and releasing his own cries of bliss before stilling his movement and practically collapsing down against the older man, their mouths moving against one another lazily. 

Seo Changbin. 

“That was really nice.” Changbin said after a while of them laying on the classroom floor in silence. They’d gotten themselves dressed quickly due to the cold, and they’d just lay together staring at the ceiling. 

Jeongin turned his head, watching Changbin closely, “it was... I didn’t expect it.”

“I’ve kinda wanted to fuck you for a while. Seeing you pass Minho’s room... I’m sorry I never approached you before. I’d love to do this again sometime.”

Jeongin sat himself up, Changbin watching him, “we could. I mean... anytime you want. We could do anything.”

Changbin smirked before pulling himself upright, “I don’t really... I don’t like relationships. If that’s what you mean.”

Jeongin had to admit, that one hurt. 

“But... sex. I like sex. And I like you.”

_Ah._

“Oh, so you’d want to have sex again?”

“Absolutely.” Changbin was watching him with those lust filled eyes, “imagine if I started going to your house to see you instead of your brother. What would he think if he heard me crying your name?”

Jeongin flushed as Changbin crawled over him, lips lingering along Jeongin’s before he stifled a laugh, “I’d like to fuck you again. Next time.”

Changbin pulled himself up from the floor, dusting his pants off as he looked towards the door, “you should head back before my friends steal yours. I’m gonna run to the bathroom and clean myself up a bit. It might take awhile.” 

Jeongin swallowed hard, “I can go with you—.”

“Ah... Jeongin I’m good.”

_Oh?_

“Like... again, this was awesome. But the relationship thing—.”

“Isn’t it courteous to help?”

“I’m good.” Changbin laughed, tugging his jacket on, “I’ll see you back at the party. Go have some fun, man.”

_Oh._

This was casual. Very casual. 

Part of it made Jeongin feel... very sad. 

Changbin was... had he led Jeongin on? He had, right? He made Jeongin believe that there was more there than... shit. 

Jeongin watched the man leave, sitting on the floor for a while before pulling himself up with a frown. He felt played in a way. He liked Changbin... he wanted more than... sex. This wasn’t about sex. 

Fuck. Jeongin shouldn’t have fucked him. 

He loved him. But clearly... Changbin didn’t love him. Even in the slightest. 

_Damn._

* * *

“You didn’t.” Felix’s smile was large, stretched across his face, “oh my god, you did?”

Jeongin laughed, brushing hair behind his ear, “I didn’t think we were gonna have sex but—.”

“You and Seo Changbin had sex?!”

“Yeah...”

“Oh my god, that’s so sudden?!”

“I uh... yeah.”

“Was it good?” Felix asked as the music blasted in their ears, people laughing and dancing around them. 

_Was it good._ Yeah. He assumed it was. He wanted... Jeongin expected more. Not sex—he didn’t expect sex, he expected... he wasn’t sure. 

“Yeah...”

Felix’s face fell, “should we not be celebrating?”

Jeongin rubbed his arm with a sigh, “it was _just_ sex.”

“Jeongin...”

“I shouldn’t expect anything more... but I guess I was hoping he liked me as much as I liked him. It was stupid.”

“I’m so sorry.” Felix set his cup down, patting Jeongin’s arm. 

Jeongin offered a weak smile in return, “I still like him. And it’s not like he denied me... we just ended up having sex and then I came back here.”

“Where is he?”

“He ran to the bathroom.”

“Jeongin...”

Jeongin shook his head, “it’s really not a huge deal. I can always talk to him more later. Uh... where’d the others go?”

“We parted ways. It’s been a little lonely but...” Felix frowned, parting his lips to speak again before the room went dark, the music cutting all at once. 

And it was dark. Really dark. 

Jeongin listened to the complaints and whispers around him as Felix kept his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder, giving the slightest squeeze. 

After a moment of annoyed protest a new song filled their ears. Another _The_ _Killers_ song. 

Jeongin sighed as he reached for his shirt. His heart kinda stung. And this felt like the world's way of rubbing it in. 

Mr. Brightside. 

But nothing felt bright. 

“Damn this is cruel.” Jeongin laughed under his breath before blinking in annoyance as strobe lights went off above them. 

Though the rest of the crowd seemed to rejoice, Jeongin only felt shame. 

“Hey, do you wanna leave?” Felix yelled over the music as people around started to party again, “we can if you want to.”

Jeongin nodded, “yeah let’s—.”

A scream. Jeongin and Felix jumped, looking over in the direction of the screaming before fear replaced that heartbroken feeling in Jeongin’s chest. 

The sound of a buzzing chainsaw filled Jeongin’s ears and through the flashing lights there were figures on either end of the room. They were wearing animal masks. Seemingly costume-like and plain white. A bunny, a lamb, a squirrel, and a dog. 

Jeongin felt Felix’s hand tighten in his grasp. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

Panic. Screaming. Shoving. Jeongin’s eyes widened in fear as people started to shove around and scream bloody murder. 

And the blood. Jeongin panicked at the blood. And the screaming that was so horror-moviesque that his whole body shut down internally. 

Oh God?!

Jeongin felt a harsh shove, Felix pulling Jeongin towards the exit with force, though Jeongin captured the squirrel across from them, a baseball bat covered in barbed wire and nails in his hand. A bloody baseball bat. Jeongin studied the man as he was tugged, noticing he was wearing a white suit. Nobody was wearing a suit at the party?! And the suit suddenly wasn’t white anymore. It was white and red. Red with blood. 

“Oh my god... oh my god?!”

Felix dragged Jeongin into the hall, people rushing around them as screams filled their ears. 

“Jeongin, we have to go!” Felix cried out as he pulled Jeongin along, holding his hand tight. 

Jeongin wished he could move properly, but he couldn’t stop staring at the lit room. 

The only light now was from the moon outside. It was so dark. Everything was so dark. 

“Jeongin!”

Jeongin finally shook his vision of the strobing lights, following Felix with purpose to get the hell out of there. As fast as they could. 

The screams started to fill the hall behind as they ran. 

“Where are we going?!” Jeongin asked through shaky breaths as Felix halted, chest rising and falling quickly. 

“Shit, the stairs are back the other way. Shit.” Felix breathed heavily, “these stairs are blocked? Oh my god...”

“Felix calm down...” Jeongin whispered through screaming and panic of other people who were rushing past them. 

Felix gave Jeongin a worried look, “Jeongin... what the fuck?”

“We have to... it’s that way.” Jeongin held Felix’s hand tight, pulling Felix as they slowly made their way back towards the strobing room. 

“I... Jeongin I don’t want to go back this way.”

“We just... past the room. We—.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Felix whimpered, keeping himself close. 

“I don’t know... Felix.” Felix was panicking, “hey, It’s okay just hold my hand...”

“Okay...” Felix shivered as they reached the room, the sound of the chainsaw filling their ears as they walked past quickly and towards the hall they’d followed earlier. 

Jeongin held Felix close behind before turning the corner, wanting to vomit at the sight that was lit from the path fairy lights from earlier. 

“Oh my god...” Felix clasped his hand over his mouth. 

It was... the worst thing Jeongin had ever seen. 

There was a man in a baby blue suit sat on top of a man who was laying at the ground, blood splashed across the floor. 

Jeongin felt his stomach bubble as the man rose his blade, a baby blue ribbon tied at the end, before smashing it back down. 

Felix vomited, Jeongin stepping back slowly. 

The man turned only slightly, the dog mask in view before Jeongin took off running down the opposite hall. Granted it wasn’t the hall to victory, but it should loop around to the other side if Jeongin’s knowledge of the layout of schools was right. That’s what Jeongin hoped. Anything to avoid the dog faced man in the blue suit. Anything to avoid any of those masked monsters. 

“Jeongin—.” Felix panicked, stopping as they saw another masked figure with a knife. A woman?! She was running the blade across the lockers, straggly hair running down her pink dress that... of course, was coated with blood. 

Jeongin stepped back slowly, eyes shaky before Felix pulled them into the classroom beside them, the lamb-masked woman turning and almost catching them. 

Felix tugged Jeongin into the back under some dusty desks, covering his own mouth in fear. Jeongin kept his breath steady as the sound of heels filled their ears. 

_She was doing this in heels._

“Jeongin...” Felix shivered as the heels stopped at the foot of the door. 

Jeongin stay quiet, watching the woman enter the room slowly, her bloody knife wrapped in a pastel pink ribbon. 

She hummed to herself before running the blade across the old chalkboard, Jeongin wincing as Felix covered his ears. 

They were sitting ducks. But there was nothing they could do. They could try to rush her, but something about how Felix shook beside Jeongin made that seem impossible. 

Jeongin hadn’t even had a second to think or breathe. These masked people were terrifying. And Jeongin would barely stomach what he’d seen in the hallway. Nor the party room. Or now. 

The woman started to walk down the aisles, her humming causing tears to spring into Jeongin’s eyes. If she got close enough, they could try to run. Or attack. But fear was so... so prominent. 

She was getting close. So close that Felix had grabbed Jeongin’s hand again, keeping his other hand firm at his mouth to conceal any panicked noise. 

So close. 

So close she could just look under the desk and—.

A scream. Jeongin watched the pink dressed woman hurry towards the door, blade tight in her hand before the sound of her heels rushing down the hallway sent shivers down Jeongin’s spine. 

Oh god. 

“Oh my god...” Felix whispered aloud as he hurried up from under the desk, his breathing so incessant and loud that Jeongin worried he’d pass out. 

“Felix... we have to get to the car.” Jeongin kept his grip on his friends hand, suddenly realizing he needed to take control. Felix had been strong at the beginning, but now he was faltering. And fast. 

“I... okay... okay.” Felix whispered, sliding his hand into his pocket. 

“What are you doing?”

Felix gave Jeongin a worried look, “if we get separated...” Felix slipped the small walkie from his pocket, sliding it into Jeongin’s hand, “just in case...”

Jeongin frowned, “we won’t—.”

“It’s the only way we can find each other if we do... just hold onto it. Please.” Felix whispered as he gave Jeongin’s hand the smallest squeeze, “the car is... far.”

Jeongin sighed and slid the walkie talkie into his back pocket before leading Felix to the door, peering out cautiously. 

“Okay... it’s clear.”

But nothing felt clear. Actually, nothing _was_ clear. There were people in this school trying to murder them. 

Jeongin and Felix had been quiet, walking down the empty halls as screams from various directions filled their heads. 

_Minho._ Jeongin hoped Minho had gotten out of there. He hadn’t seen Minho much that night, but he knew his brother and Sana had gone off together to presumably do what Changbin and he had done. 

_Changbin._ He hoped Changbin was okay too. He really did. His focus was solely on Felix right now, but another part of him badly hoped Changbin was okay. 

And then there were other people he’d met earlier tonight. 

_Seungmin._ He was nice. _Jisung._ He was nice too. _Mina._ She was quiet, but Jeongin figured she was just as nice. They were friends with Changbin, anyways. _Chan._ Chan was cool. And then there was everyone else. 

Everyone else. 

He hoped they were all okay. 

Felix stayed close as they managed their way around the hall, the stairs in sight before the agonizing sound of chainsaw filled their ears. 

“Jeongin...”

Jeongin panicked as the man in the mint green suit with the bunny mask ascended the stairs, holding the blood covered chainsaw high. 

Oh god. 

“Jeongin!” Felix whimpered out as the chainsaw wielding man titled his head at them, another masked man approaching from behind. 

Oh god. 

The squirrel mask. In the blood-drenched white suit, with the horrifying baseball bat. 

Jeongin and Felix stumbled back before racing back down the hall. 

Even if they ran into the lamb or the dog, they were better than these two. 

Jeongin hoped there were only four. But judging by the screaming, he couldn’t tell anymore. 

Felix held his hand tight as they ran. Jeongin could hear the chainsaw distancing as the heavy footsteps behind them kept on. Someone was chasing them. And based on the noise, it must’ve been the squirrel. 

The footsteps slowed behind them, though Jeongin was sure they were still being followed. 

And then terror filled Jeongin as they reached a stretch of hall and Felix halted them, one way towards that strobe room, and the other into the darkness. 

“Jeongin, we need to split!” Felix cried out, “go that way! We have to split!” 

“What no?!”

Jeongin panicked at the sound of the footsteps closing in on them. 

“Go!” Felix screamed as he shoved Jeongin to the right, “I’ll walkie you when I’m safe please just hide somewhere safe!”

What the fuck?! 

“I love you, please!” Felix panicked and rushed down the left hall as Jeongin heard the steps closing in. 

He couldn’t wait. He took off down the dark path, running for only moments before slowing in the darkness, keeping his breaths as steady as he could as he kept checking behind him, the hall too dark to see. And his breaths were too wild to hear anything behind him. 

Shit. 

Jeongin clutched his chest as he slid against the wall behind a lone desk, running fingers through his blue hair. 

He was breathless. Tired. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go anywhere but here. 

But his thoughts were short lived as the chainsaw filled his ears. 

Why?! Why couldn’t he get a break?

Jeongin swallowed hard, realizing the two men must’ve done the same as he and Felix had. Which meant Jeongin was stuck with the rabbit, while the squirrel possibly went after Felix. 

God. 

This was agonizing. 

Jeongin stayed in place, bringing his legs to his chest as he calmed his breathing, cupping his mouth as the footsteps and revving of the chainsaw brought tears to his eyes again. 

Why him? Why wasn’t anyone else around to distract this person from him?

It was just dark enough for Jeongin to feel somewhat safe enough to stay in his spot as the sound of the chainsaw got so close he thought he’d die. 

_Please don’t see. Please don’t see._

Jeongin took a deep breath as the footsteps stopped before the chainsaw wielding man whistled out, silence filling the air before footsteps changed direction. 

He was walking back. 

Relief, Jeongin felt relief. 

He peered up, squinting through the darkness to capture the man walking down the hall and turning the corner again. 

Thank god. 

Jeongin moved slow, making his way around the desk to push open the door to the closest room, noticing it was a music room as he made his way to the very back, near the storage closet that looked safe enough to slide down into. Just for now. 

Was it safe to call? Jeongin didn’t know. 

He didn’t want to endanger Felix. 

So he sat, quietly and caught his breathing. 

It was so quiet. Suddenly it was all so quiet. 

Jeongin took the walkie from his pocket, staring at it before taking a deep inhale. How long had it been? Had it been long? Jeongin pressed his head back against the wood of the storage closet, looking at the old stands and foldable chairs before the soft sound of shuffling filled the walkie, Jeongin’s attention snapping to the device. 

“Felix?!” He whispered in panic, holding the device to his ear, “Felix are you safe?!”

More shuffling and static, the sound of a soft hum. Maybe a slight clatter. 

Jeongin didn’t say more, he waited, worried he’d fucked up. Was Felix okay?! 

There was another sound, a muffled scream and sobbing. 

Oh no. Oh no. 

“Please—.” Felix. Felix was pleading. He was. 

Oh god. 

“Please don’t...” Felix sobbed out. 

Jeongin couldn't wait. He raced out of the room as fast as he could, keeping the walkie to his ear as Felix whispered soft prayers and sobs. He sounded scared. He sounded so scared. 

But Jeongin couldn’t just let Felix panic. He couldn’t. He had to find him. 

Jeongin kept the walkie close as he cautiously made his way down the quiet hallways, the sound of screaming starting again from the distance. 

God. 

He didn’t want to run into anyone, but Felix was so important. He had to reach him. 

“Felix, where are you?” Jeongin whispered as he reached the fork in the hallway, traveling down the side Felix ventured earlier, “Felix?”

Jeongin halted, the sound of static omitting from a room close by. 

A deep breath and Jeongin turned his head slowly. A storage closet. 

“Felix, are you in the storage?” Jeongin whispered calmly before reaching the door, turning the handle slowly. 

Jeongin placed the walkie into his hoodie pocket before pushing the door open. 

He wished he hadn’t. 

Jeongin’s eyes grew wide as he saw the scene before him. 

Felix was tied to a chair, trembling badly as the man with the squirrel mask held a funnel over Felix’s mouth, duct tape wrapped around the funnel and Felix’s jaw. 

This wasn’t real. 

Jeongin watched the squirrel masked man in horror as he waved with one hand, the other holding up a jug. 

He didn’t imagine that anything like this could ever happen. To either of them. 

Jeongin watched in horror as Felix screamed against the tape, body shaking violently and kicking his legs the best he could. And soon Jeongin knew why. Felix’s throat was burning from the inside out. 

“Oh my god...” Jeongin’s mouth dropped as he shook his head in misunderstanding. 

This wasn’t real. 

The squirrel masked man was funneling acid down Felix’s throat. 

Felix’s throat was burning. And his friend was screaming and thrashing, choking against the funnel. 

Jeongin could only stand there until acid started to melt his friends throat, visible and so terrifying that Jeongin had to run. 

He felt horrible. He felt so horrible for running. But the sight of Felix’s throat burning away had been enough for him. 

It was all too much. 

Jeongin ran. And he ran past that room. And past bodies in that hallway. And he kept running until he heard that horrible whistle, causing him to clash against the lockers as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

He felt broken. Absolutely devastated. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. This was a sick and cruel joke. 

Jeongin darted away from the lockers, taking a quick glance at the large broken window before finding a classroom and shutting the door tight, eyes scanning the room for anywhere to hide before relief washed over him in the form of a large supply cabinet with multiple doors. 

Safety. 

Jeongin kept his hand clasped over his mouth, body trembling at the incessant sounds of the chainsaw. They were _so_ close. _Too fucking close._ Jeongin knew it was his time. He knew that the rabbit masked person was close. 

He shut his eyes tight as he huddled into the small wooden storage space, begging for the man to pick another target. He didn’t want to die. Not like Felix. Not like this. 

Felix. Oh, Felix. 

He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to cry. 

Jeongin had been running from this chainsaw all night long. And he could hear the blades screaming for his blood. He braced for the impact, tears streaming down his cheeks as the sound of an opening door had him ready. 

But it never came, what came instead were horrid screams from a woman to his right. Someone else had hidden here. Someone else was hiding in the storage locker... and from the horrific sounds of her screams, she was being brutally torn to shreds by that chainsaw. 

Jeongin blinked through his tears, her screams causing his stomach to turn as he kept his hand clasped tight over his mouth. He was fucking terrified. He’d never heard anything quite so blood curdling. 

He’d never _felt_ something so blood curdling. 

It took him seconds to realize that the chainsaws sounds had ripped through his own space, and _oh god_ , nicked him. Right in the side. 

Jeongin cupped his hand over his mouth tightly, eyes wide and panic ringing through his chest as the chainsaw was pulled back harshly. 

Oh god. His side. His side. The chainsaw had nicked his side. He was bleeding. There was blood running down his side. 

Oh fucking god—. 

Jeongin kept his noises to himself, struggling not to release panicked breaths as the sound of a body falling caused more tears to trickle down his cheeks. Or maybe the tears were from the pain. He didn’t know anymore. 

He waited until it was silent to move, pushing opened the door and ignoring the carcass beside him, trying so hard not to stare at the woman’s eyes that were wide and watching him, cut in half messily at the waist. 

Jeongin didn’t want to see this. He was so sick of seeing this. He was so sick. He was so so sick. 

With heavy breaths and struggle, Jeongin made his way to a table, pulling himself up and holding his side that shot pain instantly. 

He was lucky. It didn’t seem that bad. But fuck, it felt bad. 

Jeongin started towards the door that was wide open, listening for the sound of buzzing that never came. 

It was clear. 

With a pained whimper, Jeongin left the room slowly, wincing at the sound of trickling blood that left his wound as he staggered down the hallway. 

He had to get out. 

Jeongin pressed his fingers along the lockers that had been forgotten in time. 

Why did he come? What the fuck?

Jeongin knew his breathing was getting increasingly shallow as he kept moving. He was so panicked. So tired. So heartbroken and devastated. 

Felix was gone. He had to remember Felix was gone. His best friend had been brutally murdered in a fucking storage closet. 

Jeongin choked back his horrified sobs as he made his way down the hall. He was in so much pain. He wanted to lay down. He wanted to go home. 

He had to get there first. 

Jeongin stopped, the sound of revving behind him causing him to release a loud and terrified sob, turning slowly to see the masked man at the end of the hall. 

Jeongin had never feared rabbits more. 

The man rose the chainsaw high, mocking Jeongin. 

This was sick. Jeongin felt so fucking sick he could throw up again. 

But he didn’t have time. His body moved the second the man with the chainsaw moved one foot forwards. Jeongin could resist running. He couldn’t resist panicking. 

He couldn’t die like this. He wouldn’t. 

Jeongin could hear the footsteps. The man wouldn’t chase him. He hadn’t chased him all night and perhaps that was the scariest thing. This person knew he’d catch Jeongin. He didn’t even have to fucking run. 

He knew he’d get him. It was like a hunt. A cruel hunt. 

That man may have been wearing the animal mask, but Jeongin wasn’t the hunter here. He was the prey. 

He didn’t want to be caught. 

Jeongin scanned the hall before looking to the end. 

Fuck. 

He could either try to find another room to hide in, or he could do the unimaginable. 

The unimaginable seemed to call out to him. 

Jeongin garnered all of his energy as the sound of the chainsaw got louder and closer, and he used everything in him to reach the end of the hall where the large window with cracks settled. 

He didn’t expect the window to hurt him as much as it did. But the adrenaline seemed to fail as he hit the window hard. Hard enough to shatter the already fragile glass. Hard enough to feel the cold air and the feeling of falling. 

Why did he jump through the fucking broken window at the end of the hall?

Jeongin awaited the pain of hitting the ground, but instead he felt branches and leaves first. And then he rolled, face in the plush white snow below. 

He somehow. He somehow felt less pained than he thought he would. 

A fucking window, Jeongin. A window?

Jeongin pulled himself up, staggering and whimpering at the pain in his side mixed with the glass in his hands and inevitably in his shoulder and face. 

He didn’t have time. 

Jeongin shot a look up to the window before gazing out to the forest before him. 

What choice did he have? He didn’t have the keys. Felix had the keys. He couldn’t get to the cars in time. His option was... the woods. 

Maybe he’d make it. Maybe he wouldn’t. He didn’t know. 

All he knew was that he was making his way from the abandoned school. He couldn’t think about his brother or Changbin. Or Felix. Or anyone else. Not right now. He just needed to get out of there. He had to. 

Jeongin ran through the snow as fast as he could, catching the blood that was leaving an obvious trail behind. He didn’t even know how bad this was. 

He just had to get out of there. Go somewhere. He wanted to go anywhere. Home was seeming more and more less likely. What the fuck was he even doing? He should have been looking for Minho, not selfishly running from this rabbit masked man. 

A whistle. 

Jeongin stopped in his tracks, scanning behind to hear the familiar sound of the chainsaw again. 

How the fuck?! 

Jeongin panicked again, running as fast as his body allowed despite the pain searing through him. He needed to get the fuck out of here. He needed to. He had to—.

He wasn’t moving as fast as he thought. Jeongin fell hard. He hit the snow, clawing his hand forward to pull himself up until the feeling of being flipped harshly caught him off guard. 

Jeongin’s eyes went wide as he came face to face with the terrifying rabbit mask, tears streaming cold down Jeongin’s cheeks. 

He was shaking. He was terrified. The man had tossed the chainsaw down, his hands running up Jeongin’s torso before meeting his throat, leather gloves pressing against his neck too quickly for him to react properly. 

“Please...” Jeongin managed, bringing his hands up to hold the man’s wrists, “don’t...”

He wasn’t sure what he was even pleading too. This man didn’t care. He was sadistic. Crazy. He didn’t care. 

Jeongin felt the pressure and immediately panicked, using all the strength he had to throw the man to the side, shocked that he’d successfully thrown the rabbit masked man off. 

In seconds Jeongin was on his feet, trying to get away as fast as he could before being shoved back down, hands catching his fall and smacking right over a patch of ice that cracked under his weight as he fell. 

Oh no. 

Jeongin turned, throwing an arm above him as the man crawled on top of him and grabbed a handful of his hair. 

The leather stung in his hair. 

“Let me go!” Jeongin screamed, flailing wildly despite the ice cracking beneath him. 

He wasn’t dying. He couldn’t die. Not like this. He refused. 

“Get off of me!” 

Jeongin could feel the man shuffling above, but whatever he was reaching for was cut short as the ice gave way, Jeongin screaming even louder as the cold water hit his face and drenched him. 

It was too cold. 

Jeongin threw the stranger off, the man falling into the ice that gave way quickly. Jeongin watched his head bounce and a shrill cry left the man’s mouth, filling Jeongin with rage. For some reason hearing the masked man cry out had set him off. 

The water wasn’t deep by any means. It was more of a shallow puddle. But it was enough to cause panic. 

Jeongin shivered as the man struggled to get up before sitting on top of the man’s stomach. What was he going to do? 

The man below suddenly wasn’t stronger than Jeongin at all. 

Jeongin watched him a moment before shoving him backwards into the water, noticing the water was deep enough to bury him, the man below panicking as water filled his mask. 

This man wasn’t stronger... was he even fucking trying?

Jeongin let out a pained sob as the man thrashed. 

What was keeping him from shoving Jeongin off? He looked strong, so why wasn’t he? Did he hit the ice that hard?!

Jeongin held him as hard as he could, bubbles and cries filling the water. The man was drowning. Jeongin was drowning him. 

Ah. Blood. Jeongin could see it now. That’s why he wasn’t fighting. His head. The man had hit his head a lot harder than he thought on the ice. 

Relief. Though Jeongin was sobbing and holding the man down in absolute agony, he felt relief. Because the man wouldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t. 

Minutes. 

Jeongin was freezing, but he needed to know for sure. 

Minutes. 

Jeongin took a deep breath as he removed his hands, the man beneath him limp. Completely limp. 

Minutes. 

He was freezing. Jeongin watched the man beneath him before pulling the man’s head above the water, slipping his hand under the animal mask before tearing it back slowly. 

Jeongin had never felt more pain. Never felt more disgust. 

He leaned over to spill what remained in his stomach, coughing and sobbing bitterly as his heart beat too fast for him to keep up with. 

_He knew this person._

Jeongin wanted to die. He let out a loud wail as he brought his fingers to the peaceful face, brushing his fingertips along the man’s nose before reaching his lips. 

This was a joke. 

_Changbin._

Jeongin felt so tense, his chest was burning along with his side where he’d been nicked earlier. He felt so sick. He felt so exhausted. 

And he was freezing. 

Jeongin took a deep breath after collecting himself, pulling away from the freezing water, stumbling a few feet away before falling and huddling into himself, breath erratic. 

He’d really just done that. He really killed...

Jeongin could feel warm tears at his cheeks. He’d killed Changbin. Changbin was dead. Changbin was the person who was chasing him... the same man he’d had sex with earlier in the night... the same man he’d been in love with... he was the one who hurt him. He knew who Jeongin was. And he didn’t care. 

He was so fucking cold. He felt so sick. He just wanted to go home. Jeongin cried into his knees, so cold he could barely stand it. But he’d rather freeze to death than go back into that school. He didn’t want to go back at all. 

None of this felt real. Changbin... Changbin was the man behind the rabbit mask. Changbin had chased them. Had hurt him. Had tried to kill him. Changbin...?

Jeongin lay there for a while, shivering in the cold as he stared at the blood in the snow beside him. He was so tired. He was so fucking tired. 

“Jeongin!?”

_Oh?_

Jeongin perked up slightly, eyes weary as he scanned around him. 

“Jeongin!” The voice was panicked. And Jeongin wanted to melt. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Minho was shocked. He was in shock. Of course he was, he didn’t know Jeongin was even there. Minho hadn’t known Jeongin was there. He didn’t know anything. 

“M-Minho?” Jeongin shivered as he pulled himself off the ground, body so weary and shaky. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so bad. 

Minho was here. Minho was here. 

The sight of Minho coming around a tree had his heart melting. 

_Minho_. Minho was finally here. He knew Minho had snuck off with Sana earlier in the night, and part of him thought he’d been dead. But there he was, shaky but alive. 

His brother had blood on his shirt and on his chin. He looked tired too. God... Minho had probably been running all night. God, was Sana okay?

Jeongin felt comfort in his brother's embrace, the elder wrapping Jeongin in his warm fuzzy blue coat that was stained in blood, “Jeongin... are you okay? What the hell are you doing here?! How long have you been here?!”

No. No he wasn’t. His side was burning from the chainsaw, his head was throbbing from Changbin, and his heart was shattered. 

“I snuck here with Felix, I...” Jeongin’s body tensed, “Everything hurts...” he choked out before the older man held him tight, shushing him. “Minho...” Jeongin felt so bad, “Changbin... he was, Changbin...”

“You saw him?” Minho asked suddenly, pulling away with sympathy across his face, “Jeongin, we need to go—.”

“I killed him... he.”

Minho's face fell, “what?”

“He was... he didn’t tell you I was here? We... got together but he, he is one of—did you know that he was? He...”

Jeongin was sobbing uncontrollably, Minho giving Jeongin a sympathetic look before scanning the area around, face falling as he captured the corpse a few feet away from them. 

“ _Fuck_.”

A gasp, and then a twist. And then intense pain that overshadowed any pain from before. This pain was a thousand times more severe. A thousand times more painful. A thousand times worse. 

“Minho—.”

Maybe Jeongin should have known. He gasped out as he melted into Minho's arms, the elder helping him down to settle against a tree. 

“I’m so sorry...” Minho whispered, pulling away and crossing his arms as he shuddered from the cold, “I didn’t... if you hadn’t seen his face we could have gone home...”

Jeongin was shocked. And he was hurt. And maybe he was stupid. Maybe he was delusional to not put two and two together.

Because of course Minho knew that Changbin was a part of this. Because _Minho_ was too. 

The knife in Jeongin’s stomach was proof of that. 

Jeongin shuddered, the blue coat the only comfort as he felt his body jolt internally. 

“I’m so sorry... I really. God... fuck.” Minho had his face in his hands, “I don’t want to do this. I didn’t want this, Jeongin. I told you not to even think about coming and you...”

Minho settled against Jeongin, taking Jeongin’s shaky hand. Jeongin couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. 

“This... I really didn’t want to do any of this, Jeongin. I swear... I didn’t.”

Jeongin wanted to retort. 

“Chan... this is all because of Jihyo.”

_Jihyo. They’d shown photos at the party._

Jeongin remembered Jihyo. He remembered that Changbin mentioned she’d passed away. He remembered that. 

“We never... nobody ever took responsibility for her death.” He whispered, “someone tonight... in this class caused her death. I don’t know who, but I hope they lost their life tonight.”

Jeongin couldn’t believe that Minho would do this. That he’d be a part of any of this. This wasn’t like Minho, right? Minho wouldn’t do this. 

“I... this was Chan’s idea. Chan asked us to help him. Sana was... Jihyo was her best friend, so she agreed. She loved the idea...” Minho bit his lip, “Changbin didn’t care. And I... I didn’t want to but Chan made it clear that if I didn’t help, I was against them.”

Jeongin’s body was shutting down. He could feel it. 

“So I did this... with them. And I was... I was going to pretend I was a victim. I even cut myself,” Minho pulled his shirt briefly to show Jeongin the wound, “I was going to go home... back to you and mom but now I can’t.” Minho choked out, giving Jeongin’s hand a squeeze that Jeongin could barely feel. 

“I’m so sorry, Jeongin... neither of us can go home now. It’s too risky.”

Jeongin wanted to talk. He wanted to fight. But he couldn’t. He was just sobbing silently, watching as Minho moved in front of him, the older man giving the weakest smile before ruffling Jeongin’s hair. 

“I fucked up... I love you, I’m so sorry.”

With that Minho was pulling himself off the ground, rubbing his eyes as he turned, the sound of footsteps tearing Jeongin’s eyes to look directly at the orange haired woman standing before them. She must have traded her scary lamb mask, tattered pink dress and her cleaver for her regular clothes. But Jeongin knew now. 

Jeongin wished he would have known before. 

_Sana._

“Minho, we think someone called the cops. Chan panicked and he fucking stabbed himself by the cars.” Sana started before looking down to Jeongin, her eyes widening, “oh my god...”

Sana pulled Minho into a hug, her eyes looking right at Jeongin’s like she felt some sort of sympathy. Granted, Sana and Minho hadn’t seemed to have seen Jeongin the entire night, but he figured she would have known he was there by now. Did Changbin not mention it to them at all, for real?

_That hurt._

“Minho? We need to go back and find Changbin so we can finish this.”

Minho was shaking. Jeongin could see his elder brother shaking. 

“He’s dead.” Minho pointed towards the corpse close by, Sana shakily shaking her head in disappointment before looking back into Minho’s eyes. 

“Minho...”

“I... Sana I can’t go back. I can’t leave him alone...”

Sana grabbed either side of Minho's face, directing all of her attention to Jeongin’s elder brother, “do you want to do it here? The plan?”

_Do what here?_

Minho let out a loud sob, causing Jeongin to tremble. 

“There’s no getting out of this, you knew that...” Sana whispered, petting Minho’s face. 

“Sana, I can’t...”

Jeongin felt sick watching them. 

“Did you think we were going home? That’s not how this works...”

“Sana I can’t do this, I...”

“Are you going to explain to your mom that you killed your brother?” 

Jeongin watched them closely, Minho turning back to give Jeongin an apologetic look. 

“Why didn’t they tell me he was here... why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know... Minho, I didn’t know.” Sana was petting Minho’s cheek as her other hand ran through his hair. 

This wasn’t right. None of this. 

“They...” Minho started 

“Maybe they knew you’d never go through with it...”

“I didn’t want to in the first place, I—.”

“But you did. Now we have to finish this... there’s no going home. You knew that.”

Jeongin felt sick watching them pull out those terrible blades with colored ribbons he’d caught glimpses of earlier in the night. The horribly familiar blades from when he was hiding in a classroom from the lamb masked woman, and when he’d watched someone get brutally stabbed in the hallway. That was Sana. And Minho. 

They did this. 

“I love you, Minho.”

Minho turned to look at Jeongin, biting into his bottom lip before turning back to look directly at Sana, “I love you too...”

Jeongin blinked away tears as Minho brought his own blade to his neck shakily, Sana doing the same with her own. And if Jeongin could scream, he would have as blood sprayed the snow below as the couple dropped the ground. 

He wished he could look away. God. 

Sana must’ve cut deeper than Minho had, she was gasping and clutching at her throat wildly. And at Jeongin’s angle he could see it all. He saw the blood pump from her throat and mouth, coating the snow and the side of her face as Minho pulled her against him. 

She was looking right at Jeongin as she died, their eyes seeming to exchange sympathy—why was he sympathetic to this? He should have hated Sana. He should have hated Minho. 

But he didn’t. Because he knew them. He liked them. Minho was his brother, and Sana was the woman Jeongin thought would marry Minho someday. She was like a sister to him. They were family. 

And now they were on the ground, clinging to one another as the life left Sana’s eyes. 

Jeongin watched in silence, eyes growing heavy as Minho started to move, rolling onto his back as his arm stretched out at Jeongin, snow filing his brother's fist. 

Part of Jeongin had hoped Minho hadn’t actually done it, but the blood ran down Minho's neck at almost the same wavelength of Sana’s. And it was all too real. And it was all too much. 

Minho was trying to speak, eyes shaky and as direct as the elder could have possibly made them. 

But it was no use. All Jeongin could hear were squelching sounds and sputtering. Minho’s body was convulsing as he watched Jeongin, fist white against the snow from how hard he was squeezing. 

Jeongin felt bad. He felt so bad. He felt so incredibly bad that he wanted to get up and curl into his sibling. He didn’t want this. He hadn’t expected _this_. His brother wasn’t capable of this horror. Jeongin hadn’t watched his brother hours before stabbing someone to death in the hallway—Minho must have been that fucking dog mask. He wasn’t large enough to be the squirrel. Fuck. This was sick. Chan. Minho. Changbin. Sana. This wasn’t real. They couldn’t do this, right? They couldn’t. 

Please. 

Minho couldn’t have done any of that. 

Jeongin stared until his brother stopped moving, Minho’s eyes open and void as snow started to fall against his eyelashes. 

He looked at peace. And maybe Jeongin was stupid for wanting to mourn... 

His soul was slipping. Jeongin produced a strained cough, blood splattering against the snow below. 

Jeongin should sleep. He was so tired. His side was burning and the blade lodged inside of his stomach was twisting his organs. If Jeongin had the energy he’d remove it, but all of his strength fell into the action of sleep. 

And soon Jeongin felt peace. 

* * *

Jeongin woke to the sound of static, eyes so exhausted he could barely open them. 

Maybe he didn’t want to. His worst nightmares were reality. As Jeongin managed to part his eyelids he could see the blood caked into the snow, leading up to Minho who was starting to cover with frost, skin blue and eyes completely void of life.

_Static._

Jeongin took a sharp breath and knit his brows, eyes screwing shut as the knife seemed to dig deeper into him. 

“ _Stop playing with that, this is a crime scene.”_

Jeongin’s eyes shot open, realization finally hitting as he struggled to bring his frozen fingers to the pocket of his hoodie, so cold he couldn’t even grasp the walkie properly. 

He pressed the button, breath erratic. He wanted to cry for help. But he couldn’t manage. His breath was too shaky, and based on how cold it was, Jeongin was too. 

But he was _alive._ He was miserable and felt like he was on the verge of death, but he was alive. 

Jeongin managed the smallest noise before dropping the walkie from his cold grasp, glancing down at the device in the snow before wrapping his freezing hands into Minho's large coat. 

Maybe someone would find him. Or maybe he’d die. Either way despite the horrendous pain lingering throughout his body, Jeongin’s mind was racing. 

What upset him the most wasn’t the act or the pain he was in, or even the possibility of death. What upset Jeongin the most was the possibility of survival. And not because he’d have to live with the weight of knowing his crush and brother had killed multiple people and attempted to murder him. 

The real burden would be telling their mother the truth. 

Jeongin dreaded that the most, and as his eyes scanned Minho’s cold and unmoving face, he felt nothing but rage. Yeah, that was his brother. Yeah, he’d given him a coat and had only stabbed him once, but fuck—Fuck Minho. 

He was so upset. Sitting against the tree in rage. This was... so unreal. 

And soon Jeongin’s eyes flickered shut again as he heard footsteps from afar, his body succumbing again to the darkness that felt all too cozy. 

He wished he’d never snuck into this party.   
  


The admission was free, but the party was to die for. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
